


Meddlesome

by golden_barnes



Series: Spencer's wholesome love life [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, It's really just selfindulgent, nosy friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_barnes/pseuds/golden_barnes
Summary: Luke and Penelope are nosy af and they find something about Spencer.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Spencer's wholesome love life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098500
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Meddlesome

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on Tumblr first.

“Newbie! Something is happening to our dear professor.” Penelope stated while pulling Luke into her cave. Luke automatically knew what she was talking about. 

At first, they just thought Spencer was trying out new things. Like actually going out to eat lunch instead of eating a bunch of sugar and drowning in coffee during their lunch break. Almost every day, by the way. At lunchtime, Spencer would be nowhere to be found and he would always come back before his lunchtime was over. Which made Garcia happy because she knows that the mighty professor doesn’t eat healthy, at all. But it made her worry because where the fuck was he going? The last time he didn’t tell them where he was going, he ended up in jail, so Garcia’s worry is completely valid.

Meanwhile, Luke Alvez was worried but he wasn’t Penelope. He knew Spencer wouldn’t do anything that would hurt him. Reid was a smart man and had learned from his mistakes. That being said, he was curious. In their last case, they shared a room and he heard Spencer talking to someone on the phone. In a very hushed tone but it didn’t seem like he was mad. More like he was trying his best for Luke not to hear him. And during the entire trip, he kept looking at his phone and texting. Doctor Spencer Walter Reid and texting do not mix. But Luke decided to ignore it.

“What happened?” Luke said while Penelope sat down.

“A phone. He bought a phone!” Penelope said, flailing her arms around.

“Okay.. And?” Luke was confused. Why was this information so shocking to her?

“He bought an iPhone. Professor I-hate-technology-and-I-rather-live-in-the-1940s, got the newest iPhone. I can’t stress this enough. Something is going on and I need your help.” Garcia said in one breath. Luke looked at her with widened eyes.

“Okay. Okay. What are we going to do?” Penelope looked at him sheepishly

“I may or may have not tracked his phone. And before you protest! I decided not to look at his messages but there was this one phone number that kept showing up. Like several text messages, video chats, and phone calls. But, I decided not to look into them or track that phone number.”

“He is gonna be annoyed that you looked into his phone.” Luke pointed out but Garcia waved him off.

“He won’t. He knows this comes from a good place.”

“Sure, Garcia. Sure”

“Oh hush newbie!”

Luke knew he shouldn’t have listened to Garcia. The minute he parked his car, Luke felt like he was invading Spencer’s privacy. Garcia had tracked Spencer’s phone to a small café that they have never seen before. It was close to Quantico but not on their route to the office. Nor Spencer’s route. How did he find this? How did he get here? Spencer doesn’t drive and this isn’t exactly walking distance.

“Oh! Oh! Look!” Penelope slapped Luke’s arm and he winced. And Luke turned his attention towards where Garcia was pointing. It was Spencer. He was sitting at one of the tables with a book in hand. He looked normal, nothing that would alert Luke.

A woman walks into the café and walks towards where Spencer was sitting. He looked up from his book and smiled at her. She leans in before sitting down and …

“Oh my god. Oh my god. Did they just kiss? Did you just see that? Because I saw that.” 

“Yes, I saw it too Garcia.” Luke rolled his eyes at her excitement while masking his own. He felt happy for the kid. He has had a couple of rough years and he looks genuinely happy. Spencer hasn’t stopped looking at her since she walked in. His smile hasn’t left his face. Even his body language was relaxed. He just looked comfortable. 

“What’s the plan?” Penelope asked.

“What’s the plan? You are the one who dragged me here. And you didn’t have a plan?” 

Luke joked.

“I thought we had to save him from, I don’t know, the mafia or something. I didn’t know that our boy wonder had his own girl wonder.”

“Well, it was sorta obvious.”

“Excuse me newbie. I am not a profiler, I am just a techie.”

“But you work with profilers, and you sorta do some profiling so how didn’t notice this is beyond me.”

“You know what Alvez? I am never telling you anything. I knew I should have brought Emily.”

“She would have said the same thing I said.”

“Absolutely not. She is an angel. You are just a pain in the ass. Why did I think it was a good idea to bring you into this?”

“Because nobody else would indulge you and your adventures.” Luke rebutted before being startled by a voice.

“Garcia? Luke?” Asked Spencer while holding hands with the mysterious woman. Luke and Penelope hadn’t realized that the happy couple had left the café and Spencer noticed his friends in the car. Now they were caught red-handed. 

Luke rolled his window down while Penelope gave the couple a smile. She might be regretting tracking Spencer’s phone.

The mystery woman smiled at the nosy friends. She looked amused at the situation while Spencer looked like he wanted the ground to open up under his feet.

“Hey mighty professor……” Garcia started to say.

“What are you both doing here? Did you track my phone?!”

“In my defense, you bought an iPhone….” Garcia said. The mysterious woman chuckled at her statement. 

“Well, better late than never. I guess.” The woman stated. Spencer sighed and rubbed his eyes. The woman gave him a soft smile and rubbed his arm to calm him down.

“Garcia. Luke. Meet Y/N, my girlfriend.” Garcia squealed so hard that Luke had to cover his ears.

“Hello, beautiful. It is soooo nice to meet you.” Y/N laughed at her excitement. She was just like Spencer described her. 

“Nice meeting you too.” Y/N said to her. Suddenly, Y/N’s phone started to ring. She took it out of her purse.

“It’s the department’s secretary. I have to take this.” She said letting go of Spencer’s hand and walking to a less crowded place to answer the phone.

“She seems nice.” Luke pointed out to Spencer who was looking in the direction of where his girlfriend had gone.

“She is.” Spencer stated.


End file.
